Crowd separation may include identifying different pedestrians in a crowd of pedestrians. Said identifying allows to predict the movement of the different pedestrians and to enable safer autonomous or safer semi-autonomous driving in the presence of a crowd of pedestrians.
It has been found that neural networks trained as regressors fail to perform crowd separation.
There is a growing need to provide efficient and accurate crowd separation.